sonicfan08fandomcom-20200214-history
SonicFan08 community:Rules
These are the official rules for the SF08 wiki. These rules can apply to the wiki and comments. Introduction Users who violate one or more policies stated will result in a kick or ban. Up to two warnings will be assigned before a ban goes into effect. Only administrators and above have the right to assign warnings. You are allowed to give friendly advice to a user who is at risk of breaking the rules but please don't use the warning templates. Removing warnings from your Message Wall is forbidden, they must be there so we can keep track of your warning count. If a rule here needs to be changed, discuss this with an administrator, because SF08 has the right to do so. All bans (not including self-requested bans) are binding until expiration or removal upon dispute. Using a sockpuppet via other accounts, identities, personalities, or presence to evade punishment such as a ban or chat mute is strictly prohibited. If you are caught doing this, your main account's ban will be extended and the sockpuppet will be permanently banned. See our sockpuppet policy for more details. General Rules Respect all administrators and bureaucrats All decisions made by the administration team are considered final. Please do not argue with a judgment made by one of our staff members. If you feel an administrator or bureaucrat is being abusive, please contact Fandom (if the abusive user is a bureaucrat) or the administration team on the report page or message them privately. We may remove or lock threads of which the sole purpose is to publicly complain, shame, or rage about staff members. These issues should be dealt with on the report page, and not publicly on the forums. Account Security and Sharing As a user of the SF08 wiki, you are responsible for the security of your Fandom account. If another user gains access to your account by any means, you are still responsible for your account. Please make sure that your passwords are secure and that you never give them out to anyone. We recommend you use a combination of letters and numbers, both capital and lowercase, as well as any symbols in necessary. Don't use things such as sports teams, pet names, your mother's maiden name, birthplaces, favorite titles, or any other things that can make it easy for hackers to guess. To note, we do not allow the sharing of Fandom accounts used on the SF08 wiki. If your account is shared with another user and they break a rule which results in punishment, the punishment will remain on the account regardless of any claims that you weren't the person using the account. This could, in some cases, also lead to a punishment being carried over to other accounts you own if we believe it to be a case of you sockpuppeting (i. e., evading your punishment). Buying and Selling Fandom Accounts If you choose to buy a Fandom account from someone else (a practice that we do not recommend), please note that if you find it is banned from the wiki, it is NOT our responsibility to unban it. That account had a history before it came into your ownership, and it stays with the account. To protect the users of this network, we also do NOT allow the sale (or advertising of) Fandom accounts on the SF08 wiki. This is because selling Fandom accounts is a commonly used avenue for scammers. Not allowing these sales is the best way for us to protect the users of our wiki. Respect All Users RAU - Respect All Users, we are all humanoids and we all like the SF08 wiki. Please be respectful and kind to others while playing games, or even lounging in lobbies. Forum respect will be enforced, do not write something that will be considered rude, it does hurt someone’s feelings in the end. Discrimination of any kind is not tolerated and will result in a ban. We will NOT allow the following: * Racism * Sexism * Ageism * Remarks about Disabilities * Religion * Or any other kinds of Discrimination Examples of this include things such as: * Attacking users on this site and others, such as "(Username) Gets Grounded" series or other Vyond fads. * Cyberbulling pages like (Username) Sucks Studios/Entertainment/Holdings. * Criticizing users over stealing content for derivative works. Remember the site is a fanon wiki and its contents come from the imaginations of its users and aren't meant to represent real properties. Also, remember that all copyrighted materials used on the site are licensed under Fair Use. Doing this is considered abuse of a law called the Digital Millenium Copyright Act. This law states that copyright holders must consider Fair Use in full faith before issuing takedown notices for content posted on the internet. Any copyright holder who misrepresents a DMCA claim or does not consider Fair Use in full faith may face civil liability. Messages may only be typed in English, SF08landic or French because they might not speak your language. All chat rules are affecting both languages. Breaking the chat rules in different languages will still lead into punishment. As the SF08 wiki is an English-language site, try to use as much English as possible. If English isn't your first language, you can always use Google Translate or another translator, although the results might not be perfectly accurate. It is recommended you install Grammarly in your browser, which can catch ten times as many errors as possible. This is perfect for non-English speakers trying to learn the language or if you have a learning disability (such as Down's Syndrome, dyslexia, or microcephaly). As our world is filled with different dialects and preferences, don't try to criticize other users for how they speak. To see the SF08 wiki in other languages, see the links page. Respect YouTubers We always look towards YouTubers as public figures, and we know that many of them often use the wiki, and some of them are our friends as well. Therefore, we should treat them nicely and let them play on even grounds just like any normal user. We do not ask you to stop playing with/against them but try to not discourage them from playing by constantly putting a target on YouTubers and defeating them as a guild or as a group (note that many of these people aren’t professionals). It is also worth noting that the publicity of the wiki depends on the content being streamed/uploaded by them, and constantly trying to crush them competitively as a guild will discourage them from streaming or uploading further content on the server. Aside from benefiting the network, treating the YouTuber or streamer fairly will also benefit you, as shoutouts or stream coverage can be dedicated towards you and your guild in a positive manner (win-win!). Therefore, help all of us and yourself by treating the YouTubers and streamers fairly and not try to constantly target and defeating them as a guild. Keep in mind that constant attempts to target, competitively defeat, and discourage YouTubers/streamers from playing as a guild may be reported and can result in bans and a varying amount of kudos removed from the guild, depending on the severity of the situation. Personal Information Must Be Kept Private Knowing users on the SF08 wiki isn't always the same as knowing them in real life. The sharing of personal information (doxxing) on pages, chat, and message walls is strictly prohibited on the SF08 wiki. This includes but is not limited to street or email addresses, school/work names, or other personal identifying information. This also includes the information of other users as well. Making arrangements to meet a user in real life is also strictly prohibited on the SF08 wiki. The SF08 wiki is not a dating site and should not be used to make meet-up arrangements. To protect users under 18 years of age, we also encourage users to make friends on the SF08 wiki if they know them in real life (such as the same school or neighborhood). Selfies or images of real people are not permitted to be uploaded to the site, including images from stock image sites (only the URL to them is allowed, though please don't break existing spam rules). While we do allow fictional versions of famous real people, we do object to things like phone numbers, because real people could be currently using them. If you are using name generators, don't add email addresses for real email sites. If you're talking about the person's relationships with real people, take in mind that it could be libelous and could get you into legal trouble. This is where the Disclaimer comes in! If you see anything that violates this section, please make a report immediately, and request oversight. Don't edit anything related to the offending page(s) until it is removed from the page's history completely. Common Misbehaviours Advertising is not permitted Advertising other wikis on the SF08 wiki besides the SF08's Unused Hub and SF08's AGK Series wikis will result in a ban from the wiki altogether. This includes sharing an IP or Website/Domain (other than that of SF08) in public chat, messaging system, pages, etc. Pages should not be written in the form of advertisements. Uploading things such as screenshots for magazine/TV advertisements are allowed, though please do not break the aforementioned rule. The SF08 wiki is not a soapbox, battleground, or a vehicle for propaganda, advertising and showcasing. Advertising your wiki name, inviting, or publicly offering any user to join your wiki is allowed in public chat, but if you spam it or annoy others with it, this will result in a mute and if an admin asks you to stop, listen to them. All wiki-related promotions, offers, announcements, etc, should be done on the ‘Advertisements’ board on the forums to avoid complaints. Announcing anything that relates to a party for wikis is allowed, though please do not break the rules of Spam & Capital Letters. Do not Spam or Vandalize Anything on the Wiki Spam or vandalism of any type is not permitted. The minimal requirement for it to be classified as spam includes, but is not restricted to, the posting of same or similar messages consecutively, a repetitive number of times within the space of a few or more seconds. Messages comprising of all or a large amount of caps is also considered spam. Vandalizing is any act of making any edits that damage the SF08 wiki, such examples include inserting false information that the original owner of the page did not intend, removing of content from pages, sneaking nonsense and/or gibberish into pages, or replacing page content with garbage. Any of these edits will be undone and the vandalized pages (if it belongs to a staff member from moderator and higher ranks) will be locked from then onward. No Rude or Inappropriate Language or Content Please be mindful of others when speaking in chat or adding content, as many of our users here are young. Profane language (swearing) is allowed though, but not for various users. This also includes the naming of pages you create. Profane or offensive content in your masthead will not be tolerated. Use of Profane Language on the forums will cause said post/thread to either be edited to something cleaner, or for the entire post to be deleted. Using asterisks (*) will not get you banned or blocked though. This place should not be like stuff you see or hear on TV or radio where a "beep" is going to cover up a word. This also includes posting links and pictures to inappropriate content (e.g. adult content). As mentioned before, we do have young users on the wiki, and they should not be exposed to such content, despite of a picture of a scrapped PGG Rebooted episode. Offensive Usernames and Avatars are not Permitted Avatars that are offensive or sexually explicit are not permitted on the SF08 wiki. Anyone using an avatar of such nature will be warned at first sight, but further consequences may follow if use of the avatar is continued. The following below is a list of what's allowed and not allowed for avatars: * Avatars must not contain any nudity or sexual references, meaning no fake anime girl or real photos that fall under the category of pornography. * Avatars must not contain any reference to drugs or alcohol, we do not want to advertise any product that might be offensive or inappropriate on the wiki or could potentially harm one's health. We also support local drug and alcohol laws by preventing users from influencing underage users to purchase drugs/alcoholic products. * Avatars must not encourage violence, racism, or any misconduct. Please keep in mind that any sign that relates to these categories are not allowed. Usernames that could be considered offensive like, sexual topics, profanity or distasteful are forbidden. If you don't follow that rule you will be permanently banned from the wiki. Don't say bad things about SF08 and SF08land Users can be blocked if they say bad things about SF08 and SF08land. Do not add flags that break the rules Users can be banned or blocked if they added a flag that they are not allowed to use except for the admin, like Nazi flags and Soviet flags, and even flags that disrespect SF08 and SF08land. Other Information Consequences We do not expect everyone to do good here, but we admins have the big guns here. Users who violate one or more policies are subject to a ban. * First offense: Reminder or Warning (for more serious offenses) * Second offense: Warning or Potential Ban * Third offense: Ban of varying lengths (see the list below) List will be here soon. Reporting Only the admin, SF08, can block or ban users.